


Untraceable

by Kairin16



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Charles being a BAMF, Detective Noir, Emotionally Crippled Erik Is Fun To Read, F/M, M/M, Raven is better than you, Shaw is plotting but what is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles F. Xavier is a detective in New York. One day he accepts the case involving kidnapping of the young heir to the Count title. It's not as easy as he would like to when there appears to be no clues of to how and where to the boy was taken and everyone keeps talking about Them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which there is no clues...

The room was simple. Nothing intersting or peculiar about it all. There were big windows, wooden floor. Big oak wardrobe and a bed when some time ago children's fears lay. There was no visible or invisible danger here as far as he could say and so he sighed to himself and left the place.  
Descending from the front steps and lightning a cigarette he recalled resignedly how he even got into this difficult situation.

_“Detective Charles F. Xavier wasn't the best known professional in New York. Nor he was the best in Westchester County he chose to open his office in. But he was the best suited for the cases when no one else could find any clues. When the lie, deception and crime run so deeply than no one else could see it. That is precisely why Countess Emma Frost came to him when everything else failed her.  
She appeared one evening when he was discussing the merits of coffee vs tea with his partner Raven. Right alongside her stood a little haggard looking man who was clearly her bodyguard. He looked Spanish, no older than 40 and if not for the nervous fidget of one of his hands, Charles wouldn't even spare him second glance. But as it was it clearly seemed that not only Ms. Frost was affected by the case that brought her to him. Raven welcomed their quests inside and stood confidently at his right shoulder. This visit screamed trouble from a mile, but whatever happens none of them will face it alone._

_Their suspicions only grew after the Countess explained the horrible circumstances that led her to their door. The one and only child of the Count of Westchester has gone missing and although the press didn't get a hang of it yet it was only a matter of time. Ms. Frost wanted to find her son before it would happen. Charles could only agree, it always gets much more dangerous and difficult when there are bunch of strangers looking at your every move._

_After a short and not really needed conference with Raven they agreed to take the case. No one likes when children are hurt. And they needed money this eventually would bring them.”_

And that's how he found himself in the middle of a really messy case without even one clue how to proceed. His first of course move was to sweep the minds of the client and her guard and although it turned out Ms. Frost was a skilled telepath herself, she allowed it. This, like nothing else, showed him how desperate she was to find her son. No one liked to have their head poked in, the telephats even less. But, beside what he already knew about them both, that they were deeply attached to the boy and wanted him back, he found nothing of significance. So he and Raven took the second step and went to see the crime scene.  
There everything came to light. Why no one could find anything and why he himself was not sure about the outcome of this case. The room was empty. Edward's Frost nanny and private tutor, Moira McTaggert assured them that no one has even as much as entered the room since “the accident” as she put it. Quick sweep of house staff confirmed it, but only puzzled two detectives more. Beside the fine layer of dust on furniture and slight wrinkles in the bed sheets pointed to the fact that boy was in bed before his disappearance, there was nothing. All the windows were locked tight, the security of the main door and subsequently door to the bedroom wasn't breached and there was no sign of struggle. It seemed that Edward did just the thing they all kept saying he did. He simply disappeared.

Charles raised his head when he heard his sister approaching and stubbed out the rest of his cigarette. It didn't taste good anyway.

\- I went and took some stuff aside for interviews. For appearances sake, mostly. - She added at his incredulous look. - But you know that sometimes even you can miss something without good, old questioning.

He had to admit she was right. Sometimes, the amount of information he scanned at once was big enough that he missed little things that may be significant to the present case. He sighed again and absently noted that he might went into a habit if this case will proved to be as problematic as it seemed.

\- So tell me, did you find anything that would help us? Even a little? - He shot her a vaguely hopeful look, but she just shook her blond head resignedly.

\- Not really. According to them, Edward was a nice, good-natured child. Never fought with anyone, had good grades, always polite and kind to all the workers.

\- And the parents?

\- His mother clearly adores him. I don't know if you noticed, but this situation is clearly destroying her. - She stared at the mansion with something akin to pity on her face for a while and then continued. - All the stuff liked him and some of them, like Countess' bodyguard, Janos, really loved him. It seems that when you don't have friends your age, even playing with adults can be fun. I think the man blames himself a little for not preventing this situation.

Charles recalled the tremors in Janos' hands, the clearly bitten lips and the slightly unusual hovering he did around Ms. Frost since they met them. After Raven was silent for a longer moment, he turned to her with a frown.

\- And what about the father?

Raven seemed as if she's not sure where to look. She checked around herself as if she's making sure that they were alone and only then did she lower herself from the stairs to his level and whispered.

\- That's what I'm not sure about. No one knows how he really feels about his own son, what in itself is god-damn strange. They say his aloof and not really forthcoming with his affections, but we both know that this may not be the proof of the lack of them. - Charles could agree with that. His own father had been a slightly cold man, but on special occasions, in private, he had always made sure that his son knew he'd been loved. Not even Charles mother had been privy to these father-son moments. - He's also more absent than present, going on business delegations or even staying at his office in the main city. - He didn't know what in that threw his partner off so much. He intended to interrupt her with this observation when her next words froze him in place. - But what is the problem here, is the fact that Countess can't read him.

\- What do you mean she can't read him? - In his long career as a telepath, Charles has encountered only two people that he wasn't able to read and it wasn't something enjoyable. To marry someone like this, for him it's unthinkable.

\- She just can't. - Raven shruged helplessly at him and looked around one more time. - There's a rumour around the staff that he's one of Them.

Charles took staggering step back and nearly tripped. Everyone knew who THEM was, even though their existence was never proven. At the start of the war in Europe, back when America hadn't been involved like it is now, the Nazis party hadn't been really shunned. They hadn't had many fans, but they were generally left alone. There are rumours that back then in the heart of New York had been a laboratory. One that experimented on volunteers who'd sought power. Volunteers who'd been mutants. Nothing had been proven and when the rumours reached the ears of the right people and there'd been intervention planned, there'd been nothing left of the place. But the fear stayed. People talked that the ones that were set free after closing of institution had otherworldly powers and the minds so clean that they might as well not have them at all.  
Xavier family had alwaysbeen rather level-minded and hadn't believe in rumours, but Charles could honestly say that these ones really scared him. He took to them with healthy scepticism, because logically if something like this had been happening in the city, someone would know for sure at one moment in time and these wouldn't be only stories then. But untrue as they may be, they still frightened and as such seemed more and more believable with every repetition.  
It would certainly throw a new light on Sebastian's Frost attitude, but it was still a long shot. One he didn't want to think about yet.

\- Some other, more factual clues?

Raven shot him impatient look that clearly said that for her it was a very good clue and they should interview the father immediately. But even if the accusations turned up to be true, it still didn't explain the circumstances of kidnapping. She clearly saw it too, because after a moment staring stubbornly at him she relented.

\- Not as such, nothing else from stuff really. But I may know someone who just knows what might have happened here.  
Charles blinked at here in astonishment and thought about the fistful of their acquaintances that may have any information on cases like this one, but he drew blank.

\- Azazel. - Raven shot the name at him as if she was afraid that he'll stop here if she didn't.

He stared uncomprehendingly at her a little more, but when no more words were forthcoming on her part, he asked.

\- What has your boyfriend to do with anything?

\- Well, he is a mutant, right? - Charles nodded carefully at her. Even though he promised not to read her or her loved ones minds it was really clear, what with the red skin and a tail of the man. - His power is the ability to teleport. Something like this would explain the lack of struggle and mutants with this power have no need for doors or windows.

It was a good logic so he nodded at her one more time and turned into direction of his car, Raven's light steps right behind him.


	2. In which there is no progress, but the team gets a new member...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven's POV

Raven Xavier was one of the people who tend to act first and think later. It was like that when her powers awakened and she decided to not hide in her own home, later when she found herself on the streets trusting young Charles Xavier and following him to his home. It was like that when she took his last name and started loving the whole, slightly posh, family and when she took him away from Manhattan after his father died and didn't let him join the army. Not one of these decisions she ever regretted. There was however one that she couldn't really decide was a mistake or the best decision she ever made. And it was falling in love with Azazel Darkhölme. 

She met him in one of these pubs that only mutants frequented and she could look like herself without fear of being lynched. He just sat there in all his ruby glory as if he owned the place. Which wasn't true, because she knew for a fact that it belonged to Victor Creed with whom she had a brief but satisfactory love affair some time ago. That first night she didn't even stare at him much, just one or two glances his way to signal she was interested if he was. But he went with someone else. The next time too. And the next time and one after this. About that time she decided he's some kind of Casanova and she's no longer interested. So of course that would be the time when he sits himself right next to her and buys drinks for them both. His face was comical when she just turned away and kept chatting with Ororo. But she kept the drink, it was free alcohol after all. She clearly intrigued him enough to start working for her affection, because what happened after was the weirdest and most endearing courtship she ever heard of. Maybe it was because he wasn't accustomed to wooing anyone but even Charles admitted that the attempts were getting more and more pathetic after he discovered the stuffed raven in their office. And that was something coming from the man who thought telling a girl she was an attractive mutant because of her heterochromia was a good pick-up line.

She finally took pity on poor Azazel and agreed to go on a date with him. She didn't let him kiss her until the third one. The fact that he had to know her before he bed her was probably why she was lucky to be his girlfriend for 5 months already. She hoped it would last a little longer because she genuinely loved him, but wouldn't be surprised if it ended sooner or later. Until that happens, he's one of the few people she knew she can count on, so turning to him for information on the case was a given fact.

 

Because of the visible nature of his mutation, Azazel had to hide in the daylight and stick to the more shady parts of New York. This didn't mean that he or his girlfriend had to be happy about this. Especially since his apartment was more of a floor in an abandoned warehouse and consisted of bed and a closet. And a bathtub, which no one knew how worked. Raven didn't want to think about the toilet or lack of it thereof.

“This is one of the reasons he should just move in with me already. If he wants to visit his friends he can always teleport and it would be so much easier for both of us. Not to mention more hygienic. If only people would stop being such bigoted assholes.” - Raven thought while exiting the car.

The journey from mansion was spent in a thoughtful silence. She could see that Charles tried to find anything else that would make the whole situation have even a little more sense and failing. For all her step-brother was a brilliant telepath, he sometimes forgot that he was not omnipotent and sometimes even he couldn't just find the answer. With a muttered curse she climbed the stairs to the third floor, careful about the loose boards. Only when she heard a short yell and few inventive curses did she realise that she hadn't warned her partner about the tricky floor.

\- Charles, are you okay?

\- I think so, I just need to get my foot out of the hole. You go ahead, I'll be right behind you. - Charles did sound fine, even if a little lower than her so she just shrugged and continued her upward walk.

\- What greeted her when she finally got to the landing was the sign of her lover covered in bubbles sitting in the damn bathtub. Admittedly, it wasn't very weird sign, but in the environment when rats slept in your shoes it was downright wrong.

\- Sweetheart, get out. - She said while closing her eyes and trying to banish the sign from her mind. - God, I hope Charles' still in that hole.

\- Holy Jesus! - Sounded right behind her what diffused her hopes rather quickly – I need a brain bleach.

Azazel vanished with a snigger just to appear out of the wardrobe a minute later wholly clothed.

\- What brings you two doves to my lair? - He drawled in this foreign accent of his. Raven was pretty sure that it was Russian, but everytime she tried to ask he just smiled at her and started kissing her so she would forget what she asked in the first place. It worked.

\- A question connected to our newest case. Raven said that you would be able to help us. - Charles said before she could even open her mouth.

\- You're a teleporter. - She stated and when he just lifted an eyebrow at her, she continued – Have you heard about anyone who is one too? Or at least have similar abilities?

\- Why are you asking me this? - He asked tilting his head to the side

\- Someone was kidnapped, - Charles answered – it's possible that by someone with such gifts.

Azazel stared hard at both of them for a while and then he moved to the window, suddenly more serious than Raven's ever seen him. He appeared deep in thought and then he turned around and uttered one word.

\- No.

\- Oh. - Judging by his answer, Charles was as thrown by the sudden mood changes as she was and that was never a good sign. Maybe she shouldn't forbid him from reading her boyfriends. - So, we're in a square one. - He sounded a little dejected and she could understand why.

Now, they would have to pursue that scary rumour and find out if perfect Nazi soldiers existed. Not a rosy prospect, but at least they would finally know if there was some true in these stories.

\- That is it? - Azazel sounded a little confused so she walked up to him and kissed him. (She pretended that loud squeak was uttered by one of the rats and not by her brother) – Thank you, love. - She said and turned only to see Charles pretending to admire the far away wall.

\- Do you have some other options? - Her boyfriend asked while sneaking his arms around her waist and his tail around her right calf.

\- Only one. - She huffed and leaned into him – The stupid rumour about Them. And we still have to check with the father. Sebastian Frost. Heard of him? - She inquired after she felt him going stiff behind her.

\- Not really. - He answered courtly. - But I can take you both to the county archives, they have quite a collection of him. But I may know something about Them if you're interested.

\- You've never told! - She rounded on him with a start and he just looked at her with a frown on his face.

Charles was the one who eventually broke the tense silence in the room. - I have a feeling that it may be quite a story so why don't we all move to my apartment and talk about it while having tea and biscuits? - Which was really typical. Charles thought that world could be saved with tea and snacks. But it was a good idea so she nodded and in the next blink all three of them were standing in Charles' living room and the owner hurried to the kitchen to put a kettle on the stove.

 

Raven thought a little absently that the way they sat all around the coffee table like this, was exactly like one of Ms. Xavier's tea parties, but she didn't dare to voice it. God only knows, Charles and his mother weren't exactly the example of healthy parent – child relations. She also felt a little silly sitting there like this and sipping from her cup in silence just waiting until the love of her life drop his bomb on them.

\- What you have to understand, - Azazel started after stuffing one of the biscuits in his mouth – is that the rumours have a nature of exaggerating and overblowing everything. And in these times, when people are stressed and afraid because of war, rumours tend to suddenly sprout some imaginary connections to Nazis and mutants, two things that Americans are unsure about and scared of.

\- Are you saying that these stories are fake? - She inquired frowning. It was a relief, but on the other hand, a shame. There were certainly very intriguing, these stories. And she would be right with treating them as actual clues.

\- No. - Charles answered her instead of Az – He's saying that there are lies there as well as a some truths.

Azazel nodded to him and started soaking one of the scones in his drink. He looked unusually skittish and unsure of himself, almost like when they started meeting and Raven suddenly felt something warm spreading in her chest and she lent across the table to take one of his hands in hers. He looked a little startled, but after a while he squeezed her fingers and kept holding them. Whatever it was that threw him so much of his usual grid, it wasn't anything she wouldn't accept. After all, she already accepted the tail, did she not?

\- But the question is – Leave it to Charles to ruin her soft moment with his work oriented brain – What is true and what is a lie?

\- Like I said – Azazel turned to her brother – the Nazi part is definitely a lie, they've never been in the New York to begin with. Also the part about these super clear minds or something, this is simply impossible. - Raven glanced at her brother, but he wasn't in hurry to contradict Az, so she wasn't either. - But I know for a fact, that there was one warehouse, somewhere near mine, that for a while, before America officially joined the war, was used as some kind of laboratory and training grounds. I don't know much else.

\- This is already a lot, thank you. - Charles said while absently staring into his tea. - We should focus for a while on Mr. Frost now.

\- I will help. - Azazel said what caused both her and Charles to look at him in surprise. - It will be easier and quicker for you to use teleportation to travel. The faster you finish this case, the faster Raven will be free.

Charles made this pained face that showed how much he wants to know about his younger sister love life and she just beamed at her boyfriend. They both nodded for two different reasons, but it was enough to prompt Azazel into kissing his fingers and teleporting them away.


	3. In which there is little to not progress and we meet Shaw...

Charles had to admit that he sighed with relief when they finally found themselves in the Archives. Don't take him wrong, he loves Raven and wants her to be happy, but being a witness to a romance happening between her and a man who still gave him chills? No, thank you, he would sit that one out.

Of course the fact, that the case of Edward Frost was starting to be more difficult that he hoped for, didn't help either. One of the likely scenarios was shot down by Azazel and the second seemed less and less like an option. Especially if Sebastian Frost turned out to have no links to the mysterious happenings in the warehouse. He hadn't admitted it to Raven, but part of him wished the rumours were true. At least then, they would know exactly how to proceed. 

But there is no wisdom in over thinking would-bes. Instead, they have to go through tons of dusty files just to find Frost's. Charles really appreciated Azazel's help in that moment. Breaking and entering weren't his favourite past-times and this way, at least, there wouldn't be any traces of them being inside the room. Not mentioning a slightly thinner layer of dust.

After not finding anything on one more shelf, he paused and took out his notebook and a pencil. Maybe he'd take a break and gather everything he already knows about the Count.  
1\. Sebastian Frost married the Countess over ten years ago, took a title of Count and her last name.  
2\. He was an owner and a CO of Shaw Enterprises, a company which was one of the few which were doing well despite the bad state of economy. (Maybe some business associate with a grudge was involved with the kidnapping?)  
3\. He was a mutant, whose mind the Countess couldn't read. What was his power?  
4\. He was rumoured to associate with Them.  
5\. The staff in his house didn't like him, Edward's nanny had strong hostile feelings towards him.  
6\. Said to be aloof, cold, absent father who didn't care about his son.  
7\. Can't be completely true, Emma loved him very much even without mental connection, he had complete loyalty of Janos, who cared a lot about the whole family.  
8\. THIS MAN IS COMPLETE RIDDLE.  
Charles frowned at his last sentence which was written slightly more forcefully than the rest and crossed it out. It was enough that the statement was true, he didn't have to write it down. It wouldn't help with anything. Shaking his head and slipping the notebook back into his pocket, he continued his journey through the shelves.

 

Raven was eventually the one who found the right file. And what a file it was. It appeared Mr. Frost had rather long and interesting  
history with New York authorities. His real name was Klaus Schmidt and he was refugee doctor from Germany. It seemed he escaped the  
country when Nazi party started looking for powerful mutants to help them take over the government and consequently win the war and rule  
the world. He started cooperation with a CIA – they would give him new identity and money to start his own company and in exchange he  
would train any mutants they would find in controlling their powers. This peaceful arrangement ended three years ago, when the rumours  
started and since then Schmidt didn't have any contact with any top secret organizations. His family didn't know about any of this.

What really shaken Charles was the part that included research Schmidt presented to CIA as to how Nazi's trained their mutants. It looked less like any lessons and more like torture sessions. It was clear why anyone would prefer unsure work with the foreign agency than having any part in these horrible plans. It also said that Americans saved and brought to NY all the powerful humans that Schmidt knew and told them about. Maybe they really underestimated this man. Someone who saved so many of their people couldn't possibly have anything to do with his own sons kidnapping. There was also a list of mutants trained by the man and after a glance it proved to include some of the familiar ones. Right beside some German looking ones that Charles had a feeling would prove much more helpful. He took it out of the file and hidden in his pocket. In the next minute when the night guard walked next to the door, they were gone to the Counts office.

 

They appeared rather suddenly in the dim office and weren't noticed at the start. They had a chance then to hear the end of Frost's conversation with someone about his mutant research, which was worrying. The file in the database said that he didn't have any connections to that anymore so this unexpected piece of information made Charles frown a little. The Count was saying something about someone called Lehnsherr and that they needed to find him as quickly as possible and return him to the facility. Detective didn't really understand what was that about and he couldn't just pick it up from Frost's mind, because clearly he couldn't, but it gave him definite bad feeling. He made a mental note to look for the mysterious man on the list he stole from the archives and find out what the fuss was about. And then the CO of Shaw's Enterprises entered the room. He was clearly thrown a little by their presence, but quickly his it behind a polite smile. Charles could understand why the staff didn't like this man. His appearance was clearly meant to project kindness and openness, but for someone who work with all kinds of people in his career, like Charles, this man had an air of someone who wasn't very keen on honesty or being nice to people who didn't matter. 

\- Good evening, Mr. Schmidt. - He said it before the man had even a chance to speak. He wasn't sure what prompted him to use the German name, but it was clearly the right call as Counts mask of politeness quickly vanished. He trusted Raven to not show her surprise, she wouldn't jeopardize his plan, even if she didn't know what it is. He himself wasn't entirely certain about it. - My name is Charles Xavier and the people behind me are my work acquaintances, we came to speak to you about your son. - And there it was again, the cold, polite smile, resurfaced on Frost's face.

\- I am not sure what would you like with my son, Mr. Xavier. He has none of our special talents so whoever sent you must have had a wrong information. Now if you could.... - He started moving toward the door subtly gesticulating with his hand, clear sign that as far as he's concerned, they're done.

\- I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. Please have a seat. - He pointed to one of the armchairs and took a seat on the other one. - If you wish, one of my friends could bring us something to drink. - He added as he got comfortable. He could feel a mixture of puzzlement, annoyance and amusement coming from Raven in waves which meant that she clearly wanted him to overhear them, so he sent her calming “Just trust me on this for a while” and heard her sigh inwardly at him but agreeing. 

\- It won't be necessary. - Schmidt's smile was more like a stretching of really tight lips than anything right now and it vanished completely as Azazel took a post guarding door just as he moved away from it. - What can I do for you, Mr. Xavier?

\- You must understand Mr. Schmidt, that we are really interested in Edward. Not only in his abilities, but in his life at general. Who he's friends with, what his hobby's and plan's for the future are. Everything. - He let himself slouch in the chair and crossed his legs. Textbook's picture of confidence. He could see Schmidt's eyes narrowing and fingers in his right hand twitch. But only once and then he was back to oozing the air of indifference.

\- I have to apologize, but I can't really help you with any of these things, Mr. Xavier. Me and my son aren't exactly close. I find him rather unremarkable and unworthy of my attention. Of course I have to pretend in front of my wife, but the boy could be never born for all that I care. - What floored Charles the most was the sudden wave of thoughts and feelings from this man, all full of hostility and deviousness, but above all – honesty. He fought hard to not show anything on his face, but he could feel Raven going rigid behind him and after noticing glance Schmidt also thrown her way, he knew that is no longer a place where they needed to be. And frankly, the less time he spent with this man, the better. He suddenly started wondering where the good-natured doctor from the CIA file has gone, because clearly this couldn't be the same man. 

\- Then you will probably be glad that he will not 'bother' you for some time now. - He said with as much venom in his voice as he could while raising. - He was kidnapped three nights ago from his bedroom.

He didn't even wait for the man's reaction, just gestured to both his sister and Azazel and exited the office into a corridor of an empty building of Shaw's Enterprises. As they turned the corner, he swear he could hear the man talking to someone on his phone again, but he didn't care anymore what about. He didn't want to know anything more about this man's shady businesses than he needed to in order to find his son. Edward was really lucky that he had loving mother and Janos. 

 

When they finally exited through a front door he stopped and gesticulated to them to wait as well. 

\- We need to go back to the archives. - He saw them exchange startled glances and continued – I have one more person I need to check up. And hopefully find his address or at least a clue when he can be found.

\- I really hate it when you do that. - He turned uncertainly to Raven with an enquiring air – You know, when you just go along some of your thoughts without sharing them and expect everyone else to just follow. - She clarified.

\- Oh. - He felt a little embarrassed, because he clearly has been doing it a lot without even noticing and his partner deserved better treatment. - Of course, I'm sorry. I picked up a name from Frost's phone conversation earlier and would like to check it out. He was talking about a man named Lehnsherr.

\- I know who that is. - So maybe sharing what you knew was a good policy, especially in a company of someone like Azazel. - I can take you to him, but you should read his file first so you'll be on a safer ground.

\- What do you mean? - Raven asked the question that was on mind of both siblings.

\- You'll see.

 

The file that he finally read on mysterious E. Lehnsherr was one of the most horrible stories of a man's life Charles has ever had a misfortune to witness.


	4. In which we finally encounter our favourite emotionally stunted Nazi Hunter...

Azazel took them to slightly seedier part of New York that Charles tried to normally avoid. There was too much broken, scarred minds which made him sick to the stomach. And the thought that the man they're going to meet in a while might have one of the worst ones, didn't really help in calming down his nerves. The file he read on Erik Lehnsherr was labelled top-secret and if it wasn't for Azazel they wouldn't be able to get a hold of it, because it was inside a fortified room. It erased what was said in Frost's file completely. According to it, Schmidt hadn't escaped Germany, because of fear of Nazi, but because they realized he used their compounds and experiments for his own gain. He took some of his 'subjects' with him to America and offered CIA the perfect weapon in exchange for the new identity and space to continue his obscure practices. He hadn't researched mutants, he tortured them and experimented on them which caused many deaths and even more cases of insanity. Erik Lehnsherr was one of these subjects. As one of the few he managed to escape before anything permanent could happen to him and hidden in bays of New York. 

From what Azazel knew, the man swore vengeance over Schmidt, what was really understandable, but after finding out about marriage to Countess, let it go for now. Charles wasn't sure why, but he wasn't about to look this horse into a mouth. Working with someone bent on revenge can't be easy. He was also partially worried, because of the call he overheard in Frost's office. If there was some facility still open and if they were looking for Lehnsherr, he might not be keen on working with anyone strange to him. And what kind of facility were they talking about? Because if it was what Charles thought it was, then the future of mutantkind in America wasn't looking very bright. 

He slanted a look at Raven who was sitting next to him and took in her drawn expression and bags under her eyes. She spent an hour crying today morning. From what she saw in the file or what they both know goes on somewhere in U.S he didn't know, but right now it didn't really matter. The best solution for things like that was to focus on something right in front of you, and right in front of them was the case of a missing child. They were sitting in this...café, for the lack of better word, for over two hours now, waiting for Azazel. He went ahead to find Lehnsherr and bring him here if he was willing to work with them for a while. Charles wouldn't be surprised if he told them to go to hell. 

Just as he was trying to make his second cup of tea more drinkable than the last, there was a murmur of something in the back of his head and Azazel emerged from the shadows with their guest in tow. His mind was.... beautiful. There is simply no other word for it. All sharp edges and cut glass surrounding a bright spot inside that called loudly to him, to be discovered and heard again. 

Only after Raven snapped her fingers in front of his face did he realize that he was staring for quite some time and everyone was looking at him with various mix of bewilderment and amusement. The latter coming mainly from their new accomplice. 

\- Azazel told me you want to ask some questions about Schmidt. - His voice was rough and the letters were shaped around German accents which made them sound harsher. It was simply captivating. Raven gave him a gentle nudge in a side to bring him to the case again and he couldn't help embarrassed blush from spreading across his cheeks this time. Two times in such a short time, he had to get a grip.

\- Yes. We know you have been his... associate and were wondering if you could help us with our case.

Lehnsherr snorted rather rudely at the word 'associate' and took out a cigarette from one of his inside pockets.

\- What the hell do you know about me?

\- Everything. - It was out of his mouth quicker than he could think and he winced internally. Not a very smooth move for someone who's in profession for as long as he was and judging by the look his sister sent him, she agreed completely. 

As for their guest he froze for a second and then brought the cigarette to his mouth and brought a match to it without braking eye contact with Charles' once. He exhaled a cloud of smoke and smirked at him leaning back into his chair. Charles barely repressed urge to twitch. 

\- So tell me, what do you want to know, detective? - Clearly it was some unspoken cue that all his attention is now on Charles, because he could see Raven standing up in his peripheral vision and her and Azazel changing tables.

He cleared his throat and decided that maybe after this unusual start, he could begin with an introduction. And maybe he could refrain from any actions that would make this man any smugger than he already was. He's a professional with years of experience, dammit, he can interview one potential suspect.

\- My name is Charles Xavier and I'm a detective, which you already know. Me and my sister are currently searching for young Count of Westchester who was taken from his room at the Frost Manor. All the clues are pointing for now to Count's past and his less than honourable deeds in CIA laboratories...

\- So you think I did this? - That caused him to frown and glare at his companion. Not only he didn't like to be interrupted, but the notion was simply ridiculous. The thought caused him to blink and think for a moment. Why, exactly, was this impossible in his mind for this man to do the deed? He wanted revenge over Schmidt and that would be an easy way of extracting it. 

\- No. You know Schmidt better than anyone probably, so you're aware that he doesn't care much about the boy. Even if you wanted revenge on him, that wouldn't be the way you'd do it. And you don't strike me as someone who'd hurt any child, no matter their heritage. - That earned him a speculative glance and a tiny smile. After a minute, Lehnsherr nodded and relaxed a fraction. Charles didn't think he was able to relax completely at any time. 

\- So what it is you want from me? 

\- Information. If you know anyone, and I mean anyone, even if you think they're dead, that might have been able to enter a heavily guarded bedroom without anyone noticing, made a child went with them on his own violation and exit without disrupting the door or the windows. 

Lehnsherr put his elbows on the table and looked in the distance as if in thought. The cigarette was dangling from his long fingers and he even frowned for a good effect. Honestly, if Charles hasn't been a telepath he might have even believed that he's thinking about the query. 

\- You don't want to help us. - The swift statement made the man look at Charles sharply, but the detective had enough. He stood up and signalled to Raven that their leaving. - You could have said so from the start, we wouldn't be wasting our time in here. - His tone was scathing and bitter, but he couldn't help it. He'd rather not dip into this man's mind to find out his motivation, but the sheer fact that he wouldn't even try to help find an innocent child, made him irrationally angry.

Raven was two steps from his table when Lehnsherr caught his wrist and shot her a glance that made her pause and go back to her previous place.

\- Wait. I'll help. - Charles shot him rather disbelieving look, but sat down nevertheless. The man didn't let go of his hand. - There were many people who could do that in the facilities Schmidt worked at. - He didn't know what was worse, the idea that there are many people they need to find still or the fact that there was more than one laboratory when they experimented on mutants. - But, majority of them is either dead, in a coma or insane. And I know this for sure. - The serious look he got was enough to made him believe in that statement. - The rest... There's me and a man called Logan, but he's.... 

\- In Canada. - That at least earned him some other emotion than 'blank'. He shouldn't feel so accomplished because of surprising this man. - I've met him two years ago. Not a very friendly fella. - If this man didn't stop with making him blush, he wouldn't be able to look Raven in the eye again. But well, it wasn't his fault, that Lehnsherr's smile was so amazing. 

\- No. I'm afraid, detective, that you did waste your time with me. - The brush of the thumb on his pulse point didn't help with focusing, neither did almost purring tone of voice the man used. 

Charles took a deep breath and freed his hand. There was no chance for the man like Lehnsherr to even humour notion of anything other than the one-night stand and Charles didn't do things like that. He stood up without problems this time and turned to go to his friends. At the last minute he remembered something and swiftly came back. He bended over the man and slipped his card into his jacket's pocket. 

\- Schmidt and some other people are looking for you. Be careful and if you ever need help, call me. 

And then he was off.

 

Raven blessedly refrained from any comments until they were sat safely back in his apartment, but then it would seem all bets were off. And Azazel didn't help, he was just egging her on. And it was enough that Charles was flustered himself and surprised at his actions, she didn't have to rub it in. And they lost all the threads on a case. There was still a possibility that some of the dead or insane people Lehnsherr mentioned weren't as dead or insane as it was claimed. Or that someone miraculously awaken from a coma. It was a really long shot, but it was the only one they did have. And he worried, that the longer they took to find Edward, the less chance the boy had for being alive. It killed him to think about it, but even more, he couldn't imagine Countess' face when she'd find out. 

\- Charles? - Raven's voice was usually a welcome reprieve from his own thoughts, but this time he just groaned inwardly. If she had one more comment about his 'infatuation' with possible suspect, he's going to throw his cup at her.

\- Yes? - She was sitting in an armchair with her legs curled under her in her natural, blue form and reading a newspaper. Instead of the mountain of files Azazel brought to them about Schmidt's 'subjects'. 

\- This article says that my brother's company is going to be shut down. Can I go and gloat in his face? - That made him laugh out-loud. Apparently, not even Markos were safe from the falling economy. And on the hindsight, they both could use some leisure time from the files. It would probably only quicken their work in the end.

\- Only, if I get to go with you. - They shared a secret smile and got up to take their coats.


	5. In which Charles has a really shitty day, comes to an uncomfortable realization and gets laid...

They arrived at the doorstep of the company building around nine and were greeted by the sight of the workers rushing out with the boxes under their arms. Raven looked positively delighted and maybe a little crazy with the grin she was sporting. They were polite and sympathetic to everyone they encountered, but people who have known them from before the rift between the two families, have just shaken their heads at the two of them and waved their polite lies off. Then they were off to the stairs in a search of Cain's office. The door were widely open and the man in question was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands looking pretty pathetic. Charles has never felt so good about someone else's misfortune.

Just as they crossed the threshold Cain lifted his head to presumably yell at someone who dared to interrupt his sulking time, but at seeing them two, he snapped his jaw shut and went so red in the face, Charles thought the steam might start erupting from his ears any time now.  
– Hello, brother. - Charles actually thought that if Raven's smile gets any bigger it might split her face in two. - We heard about your recent troubles and decided to pay a little visit. See how you're holding up and all.

– GET OUT! - Although the words were pretty much anticipated, the tone and the audacity of Cain's voice was not. It was more of an animalistic roar than a human sound and it wiped the smiles from both of their faces. They've never seen this man in such a state before. He looked like a beast, not like a respected businessman. Charles frowned and tried to take a peek at his thoughts, but had to reel back with barely repressed yelp. Cain's mind was inaccessible and even the subtle touch he attempted was met with a jungle of spiked barriers that would take hours to break through, even for a skilled telepath like him. And it wouldn’t be exactly painless.

Raven was yelling beside him and he's pretty sure that her and young Marko was fighting, if only verbally. He couldn't be sure, because his head felt literally as if someone took a hammer to it and tried to somehow split it in two and succeeded only in making a mashed mess. After a minute it subsided enough that he was able to open his eyes and notice two pairs of eyes pointed at him. He grimaces and waved them both off. Truth is, Cain was one member of the Marko family, neither him nor Raven had much problem with. Yes, he wasn't their best friend ever, but he wasn't his father either. Even just a memory of Kurt Marko made Charles' blood run cold with fury. The great bully, he beat not only his wife, but both of his children too. He wondered sometimes if maybe the rift between Raven and Cain came from the fact that she found a way to get out, found a safe place to live in and people that loved her. Cain was stuck with their father to the end and Charles didn't even want to contemplate what life was like for the man after Raven ran away.

The siblings were quarrelling again so he had a chance to look around the room more closely. Usually, he didn't need to inspect his surroundings too much, because if there was any danger waiting for him he could just pick it up from his marks mind. It seemed this was not going to be such an easy case. The office was mostly emptied by now, only few of the personal belongings still standing on empty shelves. One of the cabinets was almost entirely covered in articles cut from newspapers about archaeological discoveries in Korea. Standing there was also a picture frame with a photo of Cain on the side of some old temple with a team of scientists and lying next to the frame was some big, red stone. It looked a little like a ruby, but he doubted it was it. Cain would hardly let a gem big like that just lay when everyone could see it. On the shelf near the floor was a dusted frame and in it something that made his breath catch for a minute. There, clear as a day, was a photo of Cain and Raven with arms around each other and wide, toothy grins. They're maybe six or seven and they look very happy. Charles wondered for a moment if they would have remained like that if only they have stayed together till the end, but then reminded himself of Raven, small, scared and bruised sitting at the steps of his house crying, and shakes the thought off. Even if they could remain loving siblings, it wouldn't be worth it in the end. Cain wouldn't be able to protect his sister from their abusive father, especially when she decided to not hide who she is anymore.

The thing that makes him freeze though, is the third and the last photo, standing on a honourable place near the centre of the cabinets. It's the picture of Cain, smiling, proud, standing next to his father who is shaking hands with someone who's most likely a business associate. And that someone is Klaus Schmidt.

It would explain so much. The sudden barriers in Cain's mind. The three years when Raven’s older brother has gone missing and then got back not only unharmed, but looking stronger and healthier than ever. The realization that someone so close to his sister could be at some point one of Schmidt’s lab rats and they didn’t even know made him sick to his stomach and without waiting for Raven he just sprinted out of the door and out of the building. His sister was a big girl, she could take care of herself if the need arose. He stopped next to the taxi stand panting and with barely restrained tears got into one of the cars and waited till it got him back home.

 

When he exited the taxi wiping his eyes, he was surprised to discover that someone was sitting on the front steps to his house. And not any random someone, but Erik Lehnsherr in a flesh, smoking one of his cigarettes and looking wholly at peace. Charles was surprised the man dared to venture to this part of town that he probably hadn't visited much before and didn't know much about. As Charles approached, the man snapped his head up and fixed his stormy gaze on the detective. He hadn't flushed this time, but it was a close call.

– Mr. Xavier. - His voice was molasses and seduction and carefully masked danger which made the hair on the back of Charles’ neck stand. - It seems that you were right about people looking for me. I wonder how.

If Charles wasn't as skilled at reading people as he was, he wouldn't pick up the warning under the curious tone. He took an involuntary step back and swallowed. But then he remembered that there was nothing he had to hide and he didn't do anything wrong, not matter what the man sitting on his steps thought at the moment. He squared his shoulders, climbed up the steps and unlocked the door. He turned briefly around and raised an eyebrow at his unexpected guest, indicating that they probably should come inside first before talking about anything. Lehnsherr followed him obediently enough, but right after the door closed after him, he pinned Charles to the wall with his powers and his body both and made him drop the coat he just finished taking off.

– Now, Mr. Xavier. Let me repeat my question. How did you know they were looking for me? - Charles swallowed at the man's close proximity and tried to wriggle free, but it ended only in the long fingers closing tighter on his wrists. Some distant part of his brain wondered if he’s going to have finger-shaped bruises there. He hissed at the pain and glared at Lehnsherr who responded in kind.

– I've overheard Schmidt talking about you on the phone with someone. And looking at your history I figured it couldn't be anything pleasant so I decided to warn you, just in case. I didn’t know anything specific. Now, can you, please, let me go? - The other man looked at him imploringly for a moment and then growled low in his throat and tightened his grip to the point when Charles could feel his bones protesting. He's definitely going to have a pair of very ugly bruises there.

– I don't believe you. - It was practically snarled in his face and although Charles wanted to feel indignant and offended he couldn't really bring himself to it. This man, more than anyone, had reasons to distrust the world. He figured that the only way to make Lehnsherr trust him a little more (or at least startle him into loosening his hold), was to show the sign of trust from his side first. So he narrowed his eyes and spoke directly to the man's mind.

“I'm not lying. I overheard him by accident and if you don't believe me, I can show you the memory of it.” By the end of his little message the man was looking at him much differently, with something like awe in his expression instead of distrust and fear. Before Charles could react in any way, there were lips covering his and the tongue pushing at the seam of his mouth, demanding an entrance inside. He froze surprised, but after a minute he closed his eyes and opened his lips readily with a moan. The grip from his wrists disappeared so he moves his arms to the man's neck, bringing them even closer. The wonderfully big hands ended up splayed on his hips and it took a considerably long moment, and more effort than he was willing to admit to, before Charles got a grip on himself and broke the kiss. He looked up at this strange man, and how hadn't he noticed before how much of a height difference there was between them, and licked his lips to gather his thoughts. It seemed rather counterproductive, because Lehnsherr's eyes shot straight back to his mouth and Charles was thinking about just leaning up and kissing him again and he was so hard in his tailored pants he was half-sure there was going to be a zipper mark on his cock later.

– Mr. Lehnsherr, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not... - whatever he was going to end this sentence with gets swallowed by the man when his lips are once again claimed in a searing kiss. This time he had much more difficulties in extracting himself from it. But he was still intent on ending this foolishness before it escalated further. He opened his mouth to tell that stranger that he wasn’t one for the flings like that and was suitably surprised when it was - Bedroom. It's upstairs. – that came out instead. He didn't even know what he was doing by that point. He was supposed to stop these completely unnecessary, complicated proceedings, not to show the man where his bedroom was. But well, the day was already awful and the case was even more awful and Lehnsherr was very handsome and very interested and even though Charles wasn't in a habit of entertaining one-night stands, he needed a physical contact now more than ever. He was only human after all.

They stumbled up the stairs, trying to simultaneously take each other clothes and not break the kiss for the longer period of time, which proved to be rather impossible task. Before he hit the mattress, Charles was already very naked, very flushed and very close to begging this man to just fuck him already. But, apparently, that wasn't on the menu, because the metalbender leaned back and just looked at him for a very long moment. It was too long in Charles' opinion, and he didn’t like to be scrutinized like that as a rule, so he sat up and brought the man closer by his neck and kissed him as hard as he was able to. He got pinned to the mattress for his trouble by the man's wonderfully sculpted body and kissed to the inch of his life, so it rather worked in his favour. He gripped the shoulders above him and arched his neck trying to contain his laughter when nibble fingers skirted along his ribs. Lehnsherr took it as an opportunity to explore his neck and throat and there was no way he was going to live that down when Raven eventually noticed the marks the man was so intent on leaving. Somehow, in all their tumbling and squirming they finally managed to align themselves so it was easy for their cock to rub together with the smallest rolls of hips from either of them. By the time Erik reached down and took them both in his hand, Charles was so far gone he didn’t even care about the keening moans he seemed to be unable to stop emitting. He got reminded why he wasn’t one for casual encounters when at the time of his climax, his mind surged outwards and reached to Erik’s mind. Mentally bracing himself for yet another painful rejection of that day, he was completely unprepared for the way the other man’s mind seemed to embrace him instead and he couldn’t stop the sob from escaping his throat. Erik closed him in the circle of his arms and pressed a kiss after kiss to every part of Charles’ face he could reach without moving them much and it was eventually this that was the detective’s undoing. He broke down, hiding his face in the crook of the taller man’s neck. He calmed down eventually and canted his face up, not being disappointed when he was gifted with a deep kiss. The reality of their case was waiting just outside the door of his bedroom, but for now the feeling of peace stayed. As did Erik, splayed under the midnight blue covers, that were a gift from Raven, looking much more peaceful in sleep than he did awake.

Charles brushed the lock of ginger-blond hair of his face and succumbed to the deepest sleep he has experienced since the start of this fateful case. In the morning he’d have to explain everything to Raven and they would possibly be pressed into resigning from the case, but for now it didn’t matter.


	6. In which there is not-so-awkward morning after, the boy is found and the identity of the kidnapper is revealed...

Charles woke up pleasantly relaxed for the first time in a week and unconsciously reached physically and mentally to the source of the warmth close to him. It welcomed him with open arms and he sighed burrowing closer. Waking up next to someone sure had its perks. After few minutes however he couldn’t ignore the reality any further and sat up brushing his hair away from his face. Erik laid comfortably under the covers observing him from half-lidded eyes and only detective’s strong will made it possible to get out of the bed. He shucked on a robe and in a moment of weakness bent down to peck his guest on the lips quickly. He murmured something about breakfast that was largely insignificant and went downstairs to compose himself and put on a kettle. Raven waited for him already at the kitchen table with a plate stacked with pancakes and a grim expression.  
\- You think Shaw staged all this, didn’t you? – She asked, not looking up from her coffee.

He shrugged and busied himself with making tea before answering her.

\- I don’t know, Raven. Why would he bother? – She hunched on herself and shook her head tightening her blue hands on a white porcelain. – Exactly. Although… - He paused, unsure if he should voice what came to him only as a vague suspicion, not based on anything solid. – I rather think he knows something that we’re not privy to.

\- It doesn’t matter, does it? – She sighed and he could detect in her voice the same helplessness that overcame him whenever he started to think about poor Edward. – We don’t have any more clues to go after, we need to resign. Maybe someone else will have better luck finding him.

None of them voiced the thought that there might not be someone to find anymore by the time some detective does figure what really happened in the Frost Mansion. They didn’t have to. They sat in a morose silence at the table, each absorbed in their own thoughts so the new arrival in the kitchen took them by surprise.

Erik strolled in looking as if he spent hours perfecting his appearance and didn’t just rolled out of bed and Charles didn’t know if he should be envious or impressed. He scrambled to make the man a cup of coffee and gestured for him to take place at the table and help himself to the food. He didn’t give any signs of noticing Raven’s surprised looks until he had a steaming beverage before him and Charles at his side. That’s when the dam broke. His sister demanded an explanation of the presence of the stranger in their house and Charles quick reply that his guest is not a stranger was met with a vehement protest and few insults thrown in to alleviate the woman’s anger. Through all of this, Erik sat patiently seeping from his cup and looking into space with a blank look on his face.

Eventually, Raven calmed down enough for him to explain the situation to her and he didn’t know if he should feel offended by her incredulous snort when he stated they spent the night together. Seeing that he was deadly serious, his sister backtracked, using his busy schedule as an excuse for her assumptions. He knew that he wasn’t the most social person ever, but really, it wasn’t that bad, he did have people over sometimes. It just happened that the last time was some time ago. He then had to proceed with the explanation of the case to Erik and gave the man his sincere apologies about the fact that two detectives would have to leave shortly to give their official resignation to Countess.

\- Why do you need to resign? Don’t you want to find the boy? – The question was logical enough, but it brought back the guilt in him and he winced at the slight disapproval in Erik’s voice.

\- It’s not that. We just don’t have anything else to go on. We don’t know what to do anymore. Maybe someone else will. – His sister clearly was braver than him and didn’t have as many problems with admitting to failure as he did.

\- Then why don’t you go back to the beginning and look for more clues? – It was clear that Erik didn’t know how the crime scene worked and that by now there would be nothing new to find, and even all the previous signs would be erased. If there was any in the first place. But he seemed earnest enough in his question and Charles was ready to gently explain to him the workings of his and Raven’s job when the man offered – I could go with you, see if the fresh eye would help.

Charles wasn’t honestly sure who was more surprised at the offer. Him or Erik. Raven just looked between the two of them and excused herself, not that they paid her much attention at the moment.

\- Erik- - Charles started and honestly didn’t know how to proceed from that. He steeled himself and looked across the wood of the table into the man’s eyes. – Erik, you’re aware that you’d be risking everything you worked so hard for if you keep associating yourself with us. Your anonymity and your safety. I don’t want to take it away from you.

\- Let me decide that for myself. – Erik’s tone was sharp, but there was something desperate around his eyes. – Maybe I want to repay you for the warning. Let me try, maybe I’ll help.

There wasn’t much Charles could say to that without sounding naïve or stupid so he just bit his lip and nodded his head and they agreed to meet in an hour. Then Erik was gone. Charles was left at the table wondering what really he got himself into.

All three of them readily agreed that it would be wisest to conceal Erik with Charles’ telepathy for the beginning before they were certain that it would be safe for him to be in the mansion. It wasn’t going to fool Mrs. Frost, not for a long time, but it would be enough to look around and make sure that the Count is not home at the moment. Familiar figure of Janos greeted them at the door and Charles could clearly see the man was relieved that they weren’t giving up yet, despite the lack of definite results. Countess, curled on the sofa in the living room looked worse than when he saw her last time, but it was to be expected. Her son was missing. With her permission their group went upstairs to the boy’s room when everything begun. Janos was eager to help in any way they would want and it almost broke Charles’ heart to realize that soon they will be pressed into admitting to these people that they cannot find Edward. He looked guiltily down at his feet and let Raven take care of their employer.

Only the sight of Erik frozen in place with his eyes narrowed, looking at the empty space on the wall between two lamps shook him enough of his stupor to make him move. He walked slowly to the side of the taller man and leaned a little into his space.

\- What is it you’re seeing, my friend? – Lehnsherr visibly startled and that more than anything told Charles that maybe he was on to something.

\- There’s no wires in that part of the wall as far as I can tell. I can’t feel them. And it’s only this small part.

That was rather unusual and Charles frowned in thought walking closer to the wall in question. He raised his fist and knocked on it lightly. The sound that answered the action indicated that not only there was no wires behind the wood, but most surely there was nothing else there either. And that meant the hidden passage. He hadn’t thought about it, but it would make sense. Frost’s mansion was one of the oldest ones in the country and that meant certain hidden corridors courtesy of paranoid ancestors. Its presence would certainly explain the lack of struggle and the weird disappearance. For a young boy it was enough if the door to the passage only slightly opened. Child’s curiosity would do the rest. Pondering it, Charles crouched near the wall and tried to find any knobs or loose places that would open the door. Erik might have just found Edward.

It was eventually Raven who thought about pulling on the near lamps to see if it would work and the wooden panel moved aside, presenting an empty corridor leading down somewhere. He called the Countess and Janos to notify them about their discovery and to get permission to go down to that secret place. He was suitably surprised when both of them vehemently stated that if there is a chance Edward is at the end of this corridor, they are most surely going with the group of detectives. It wasn’t like he was in any position to prohibit them, but he had a feeling that it wouldn’t end well.

The corridor was dark and damp, only the light of their torches illuminating stone walls. According to Emma, it was an old path to abandoned dungeons, one used by some of her grand-grandmothers in their ‘witchy’ phase. Apparently, some centuries ago, it was popular for rich woman to associate with devils and demons. Charles idly wondered what would they say if someone like Azazel did actually appear at their summons.

Their group moved slowly and quietly in case the kidnapper was somewhere near. It did ensure that they wouldn’t arrive at the end as swiftly as the Countess would want, but Charles wasn’t going to endanger all of their lives just because the woman was in a hurry. Whatever state Edward was in, it wasn’t going to change in an hour more. Hopefully.

They eventually arrived in the circular room full of cages and various metal instruments that Charles preferred not to look to closely at. At the centre was a stone altar and on it a bag with some bread and water bottles and he suddenly realized how nervous he was when he relaxed visibly on the sight of it. It meant that whoever the kidnapper was, he had at least enough sense to take care of the boy’s basic needs. And speaking of the boy, he was curled in the corner of one of the cages and even a minute didn’t pass before Emma was shouting and reaching to him through the bars and they were embracing, their faces in tears. Charles was about to ask Erik if he wouldn’t open the lock on the little cell’s door when the booming voice resonated behind them when the other door to the chamber was located. He turned apprehensively and in a single heartbeat all his blood escaped from his face.

\- Cain.


	7. In which there is confrontation and a (semi-) happy ending...

Charles felt rooted to the spot, staring in befuddlement at Raven’s older brother. The various facts and clues were racing through his head, pointing this resolution to him from logical point of view. Marko Mansion was situated just beside Frost’s and it was possible some of the underground corridors linked two houses together. Cain’s company was seized by Shaw, which gives him a solid motive. None of Marko’s men were ever afraid of inflicting violence. And if Charles’ suspicions about him ever being in one of Shaw’s compounds, Cain had more than one reason to hate the man. And he couldn’t have known the Count doesn’t care about his son. Charles doubted anyone knew. But the logical part of his mind was constantly silenced by his emotional one, repeating that Cain was a family. Estranged, but a family. He wouldn’t do something horrible like that, he couldn’t.

He was so lost in his own head that he didn’t even notice the gun Cain produced from his coat and was keeping locked on him. Only Raven’s warning shout pulled him out of his stupor and then it was too late, the bullet was already in motion. No time to duck or to turn. Even if he could, there’s no telling what, or who, the bullet would hit if it went behind him. Charles took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight, trying to prepare himself for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw the bullet hovering centimetres before his chest. He swallowed and blinked out the relieved tears. He turned and shoot Erik a grateful, even if a shaky, smile. The man didn’t changed his expression, which was stuck somewhere between frown and scowl and didn’t look particularly pleasant, but Charles liked to fancy his eyes softened up a little.

He turned back to Cain and saw him looking at the room with wide, terrified eyes. He must have realized that not only is he outnumbered, but all the people in the room are mutants, which gave him even less chance of getting out of there unharmed and free. His hand with a gun shook and he kept darting glances behind him to the door he came through. By then, Charles was almost sure he didn’t mean to hurt Edward, just scare his father, maybe get his company back. But it didn’t change the fact he kidnapped a child. A little boy, who wept, scared and hurt, reaching to his mother through the metal bars of the cage.

Charles took a step toward the man and he saw him visibly recoil. Before Cain had a chance to shoot at him again, his gun crumbled on itself and Charles felt a comforting presence at his back. How glad he was right now that Erik came with them. Charles knew to be cautious now, the most dangerous men are the ones cornered and having nothing to lose anymore. Men like Cain. He kept looking at his useless now gun and Charles felt Erik stiffen beside him. Then, there was a flurry of activity. Cain yelled and threw the gun at Erik and while the man was distracted enough stopping it in front of his face, Cain lunged and tackled Charles to the floor.

Charles went down with a surprised ‘oof’, more startled than hurt, which changed when the first blow landed on his nose. He felt the bone crack and gritted his teeth against the pain. He hooked his ankle behind Marko’s knee and reversed their position easily, throwing the punch of his own as swiftly as he could. Cain didn’t take well to that, quickly rolling them over again, using his considerably bigger stature to get an upper hand on Charles. Before the next blow could come however, the shot resonated in the room and Cain slumped over him with a grunt of pain.

He was pushed away by Erik one minute later and Charles was helped by the man to his feet, a little dizzy and bleeding from his broken nose, but otherwise unharmed. He looked around the chamber, trying to decipher what happened and his eyes landed on a smoking handgun in Emma’s hands. She looked furious and determined and nothing like the Snow Queen him and Raven saw that first day in his office. She looked like a mother defending her child, and that he could admire. Even if he knew that what awaited her now, were seemingly endless police statements and maybe even court room. He hoped Cain was alive, just for her sake.

Erik waved his hand, his other one still curled tightly over Charles’ bicep, and the Edward’s cage opened. The boy was at his mother side in a minute, not caring about what she just did, and she resolved in loud sobs. That, more than anything, told Charles that whatever happened, they would be alright. As long as they stayed together, they’d be strong enough to get out of any trouble. He leaned lightly on Erik’s arm, suddenly bone-deep tired and tried to stop his nosebleed with a sleeve of his coat. Raven came over to them and pressed her embroidered handkerchief to his nose with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. From the quick sweep of her mind, he could tell she was mostly relieved that he was alright, but she was also worried about Cain and disappointed in her brother, believing before, just like Charles, that there was no one like that in her family. Charles promised himself that he’d take her to her favourite café the first chance he gets, just to cheer her up.

 

After getting back to the main part of the mansion, Raven called the police and after an hour, the house was swarmed with officers asking questions and securing the crime scene. Edward was looked at by family doctor and Emma was more and more angrily repeating what happened down in dungeons. Him and his little group gave their statements and were prepared to leave when in the cloud of red smoke appeared Azazel. It was the first time he saw his sister lose her composure, when she instantly erupted in tears and burrowed into her lover’s embrace. He didn’t even know she was that upset and he felt a stab of guilt that he didn’t even pay enough attention. Again.

His nose stopped bleeding some time ago, but the doctor confirmed what he already knew, that the bone is broken. He’d promised to not touch it any time in the near future and be careful till it heals and was cleared to go. He glanced at his sister and decided not to interrupt her. Instead he went out to find Erik.

He found the man sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette and looking into the distant trees, growing at the edge of the estate. He sat down next to him and leaned lightly on him, carefully aligning his side with Erik’s. The man stubbed out his cigarette and put his head on Charles’ and they sat like that, in silence, till Raven and Azazel decided it’s time to go home.

 

The news of two mutant detectives finding the missing son of Countess appeared everywhere in papers right next day and Raven was baffled over where the editors got hers and Charles’ photographs. There was no mention of Erik or Emma shooting Cain Marko. Actually, the name of the kidnapper was undisclosed and she heaved a sigh of relief. Even after everything that happened, she didn’t want his name sullied like that. Even if everything written would be the truth. No matter what, he was still her brother.

What surprised her the most was people’s reaction. They zeroed on the fact that she and Charles were both mutants and that sparked not only unusual wave of tolerance for super-powered people, but they suddenly became more sought after professionals than normal humans. Even Azazel, who till now didn’t have much to do beside lounging around his warehouse, started getting various courier jobs. Which amused him to no end, but he still did, apparently saving money for the actual apartment. The thought warmed her from inside when she remembered his answer after she asked why he suddenly felt the need to move out from his current place. She was old enough to move out from his brother house, but never felt the need to. Up until Az's proposition that she moved in with him when he finally sorted the new accommodations.

The other bright side of this new tolerance for mutants was the fact that she could go out in her natural form and not only got complimented, but sometimes, when a kid recognised her from the grainy photo in the paper, asked for an autograph. It was more than bizarre, but she wasn’t going to complain. After so many years of oppression she finally felt free. She knew that it didn’t mean new, better life for them. That once the case quieted down they would be back in the square one, but maybe… Maybe this once, she’d allow herself to believe in the better future Charles seemed to be so stuck on.

Right now, she was sitting at one of the better cafés in New York, eating ice-cream from the tall glass and waiting for Azazel. This was going to be their third date conducted in a broad daylight and she felt almost giddy with the feeling that they could do this. She already told the waitress to bring the brownie and a cup of tea whenever her companion would arrive and now she just needed to wait. And she wasn’t the only one who finally got some semblance of happiness. Charles found someone who he felt was his equal and she could witness how he slowly fell more and more in love with Erik. Even if the man was scary as fuck. She wasn’t sure if she approved of the match, but her brother was an adult and he could make his own decisions. She just hoped he wouldn’t get a broken heart out of it.

And speaking of hearts, her just came through the door in his new black suit and she almost waved to him, before she remembered that she wasn’t a fifteen year old girl waiting for her sweetheart. Even if sometimes she felt just like that.

 

Charles couldn’t decide if meeting Erik was the best or the worst thing that happened to him. Usually he leaned more toward the former, but at days like this one, well… Enough said, that he was sometimes tempted to just shake Erik, physically and mentally, and see if that would help the man regain some kind of sanity.

It was clear for him, that after their case, Erik should just stay for a while at Charles’ place. There were people looking for him and where would be more safe than in the house of a telepath? That was the first thing the man had problem with, feeling stifled and as if Charles took away his freedom from him. It didn’t matter that not only the pursuit wasn’t detective’s fault, but neither Erik was chained to anything and could leave whenever he chose to. He didn’t, for which Charles was immensely grateful, he cannot imagine what he would do if he learnt that something happened to the man, but he wasn’t happy either and spent the first few nights stubbornly camped out on the couch. He broke eventually and came to Charles’ bed, plying him with deep kisses and drawn-out fellatios and Charles forgot his irritation the first night.

It came back soon after, when Raven chirped about her date and how it was nice that humans didn’t wince at her and Azazel’s sight anymore. He was so genuinely happy for her, he couldn’t contain his grin. Up until Erik opened his mouth. There was being a cynic, and there was being jaded and bitter, and turning your anger on people who never hurt you. “Because they didn’t have a chance to” was Erik’s answer and this time, Charles was the one sleeping on the couch, refusing to go upstairs.

He wouldn’t kid himself, he loved the man. Despite the flaws, or maybe because of them. He understood, or at least tried to, that what Erik went through was painful and terrible, but- But didn't that mean he should embrace the good things in life now when he gets them? He didn’t know how Erik felt and he was too afraid to ask, too afraid to face the possibility that his affections were one-sided. But soon, Shaw would momentarily forget about Erik again and there would be nothing forcing the man to stay with Charles. And he was so, so afraid of the fact that if he’d leave, he wouldn’t come back again. And everything pointed out that it would be just the outcome. So he waited and cherished every moment he got with Erik.

Early in their relationship they discovered a shared love for chess and spent every evening playing the game. Sometimes he won, more often he didn’t and he’s never before enjoyed the game just for its own sake. With his father, who taught him, it was always about winning. But it didn’t matter between him and Erik. The evening usually ended in sex, but not always, some nights they were both content to just lay silently and go to sleep knowing there’s someone dear at arm’s length. In these days, Charles usually woke up spooned behind Erik or curled on the man’s chest, as if even in dreams, they couldn’t keep distance from each other.

The mornings after these night were the happiest, filled with quiet conversations and warm kisses. Raven was usually gone by the time they both rolled out of bed, either on a new case or to meet Azazel, and they had a chance to prowl around kitchen in their underwear and eat breakfast leisurely, straight from the pans.

These moments were worth any arguments they had and disagreements on various topics. Erik was a little like a loaded gun. If left alone it would rust and start to be in danger of shooting on its own, but when taken care of, it would protect and not threaten. Charles was scared of what would happen should Erik found himself alone and in danger. He could forgive a lot, but sometimes he glimpsed in his lover the promise of violence much greater than what he ever saw in Cain or Kurt. If Erik ever went out of control, he wouldn’t be satisfied with punishing whoever hurt him, he’d lash out on everyone, innocent or not. The longer he stayed in the detective’s cosy house, the fewer instances of such thoughts presented themselves. Charles was just happy to have him and if he helped the man acquire peace in the meantime, then even better. He was just so very afraid, that it wouldn't be enough to keep Erik by his side. But that, only time will eventually tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be one chapter more, an epilogue of sorts, but I decided that it's enough what already is. I'm kind of surprised actually that I did finish it. But well, here you go, everything easily accessible. I've also noticed how much my style changed over writing this thing and I would honestly want to rewrite it in just one, but well... No time and no motivation really. Sorry.


End file.
